transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars. Searchings for a knight
Star Wars. Searchings for a knight is the continuation of Star Wars. Steel heredits of the Force and is the fourth story in the cycle Star Wars Transformers. Plot The Rebellicons travel through the whole galaxy looking for the artefacts, which were left by Mace Windu. Their last stand was the Saleucami, where they found in a caldera a cloak. Veexer and Vinjet translated the secret message on it: "The disciple will fight the teacher and will resurrect that was forgotten and will remember him about his real essence. Look for a warrior, who left his faith and turn him back for executing his duty". Meanwhile Grievous understands that someone helped the Rebellicons to win the battle at Mos Eisley and wants to find this source of the power. Vader using this wish orders through him the Empireons to destroy every person, who is dangerous for the Empire. The Droidocons with Slave attack an Imperial Star Destroyer and Lancer-class frigate near Kashyyk and kill two moffs Lacon Blakk-Ranee and Icro Keporgis. The bodyguard of the last, Rheenoka Tano, an Jedi-exile, resists them wounding Shelltaker. Blastpanzer sets a bomb in the hangar of the Star Destroyer. Then the Kaminobots and part of the Rebellicons sent by Exerus (he felt through the Force where to fly) appear. The Empireons retreat. Skyge saves Rheenoka from the ship, jumping in the hyperspace and stopping, when he is out of a ship. The overloadings turn him off. Chaser and Dragonfly take him to the Revenger and come back to the Saleucami. The Droidocons come to the Yavin 4 and retell Vader and Grievous everything. Vader reads the thoughts of Shelltaker recognizing Rheenoka and orders to catch her, not to kill. The Droidocons come back to the Kashyyk and don't find the Rebellicons. Slave decides to leave Vader and to fly to the Decepticons. He wants to save Grievous and other Empireons from the Siths explaining the Droidocons that they became very dependent and forgot their destination. Mauls who flew with them is against remembering Vader's instructions to spy Grievous and the Rebellicons. He beats Slave with th lights, but Fie Sith helps Slave. During this battle Slave changes because of close contact with Mauls and his lights and becomes emore powerful and gets dark blue colors. He takes new name Jengis and reprogrammes Mauls to listen to his and Grievous's orders. Coming to the Saleucami, the Kaminobots show Spader Skyge, who tests his simbiot-technology on him, setting an astrodroid in the wing of Skyge. That turns on and gets healthy. Later Spader would set such technology to other Rebellicons. Rheenoka warns Nabina, that Skyge loves her and fear to lose her will push him to the Dark side. She also meets Exerus and other Rebellicons. Through the flashbacks, which come to Rheenoka in her dreams, we find out, that she was the elder sister of Ahsoka Tano. The ship on which she flew, was captured by the pirates, but she survived. Agen Kolar became her master. When the clones began to execute Order 66, she escaped thank to her commander Baint, who thought that order was a provocation and sacrificed himself to help Rheenoka. Later she met survived Mace Windu and got orders to become a servant in the Imperial Council by one of the moffs and collect the information to use it for revenge. Windu also lied her, telling, that Anakin Skywalker, to whom Rheenoka had some feelings, was killed by Darth Vader. She denies the codex of the Jedi Order and almost fell to the Dark Side. She doesn't tell the Rebellicons her story thinking that time didn't come yet. They leave the Saleucami and fly to the Kwenn, where Exerus had sent Ygri (he loved her, but the fear to lose her made him to sent her far from him), Jetfie, Thundersteel, Beefer, Wookuus and Solhan, but they face Jengis and the Droidocons. During this battle Skyge doesn't execute Exerus's order and repeats his trick with hyoerspace jump saving Dragonfly. Jengis captures Skyge and Chaser and flies with them to the Char. At the same time the Revenger gets a SOS signal sent by Optimus from the Antilla. The Rebellicons with Rheenoka fly there. The planet was recovered from the Cosmic Rust and became another battlefield for the Autobots and the Decepticons. The last got help from the other Empireons (Droiji, TIEFes etc. except Grievous, who is with Vader on the Yavin 4), who also don't want to serve the Siths. The Rebellicons made the Decepticons to retreat. During the battle Rheenoka falls in coma, in which he finds out, that Windu is on the Cybertron and appears, when the time will come. On the Char Megatron discusses with Malak the reasons of the defeat. That with Threewing explains, that they should kill Rheenoka, a Jedi, who helped the Rebellicons. The Droidocons with Jengis come to the Char and meet the whole company. Jengis turned Skyge to the Dark Side using his fear to lose Nabina, and Chaser called him the traitor. During Megatron plans to strike again, Tider left the Char and flew to the Yavin 4, where he told Grievous and Vader everything. Grievous found out that Mauls was Vader's spy and wanted to kill the sith, but Vader explained that Grievous got mad in his wish to destroy the Rebellicons and forgot his destination and common sence. These arguments convince Grievous that he wasn't ready to become the real sith warrior, but Vader loses his trust in his eyes. He flew with him and Tider to the Coruscant to paln the attack. Meanwhile the Rebellicons, who were on the Kwenn, saved a village from the destruction by the Imperial forces. During the battle Jetfie felt a source of the Force, which was not so far from the village. He found a holocron in the cave, which contented a database about Jedis. Mace Windu on the recording order to send this databse to the Chu'unthor on the Dathomir. He made this, but during the downloading the great flash of the Force happened. The Empireons set the source of the flash and Grievous takes some Empireons to make an ambush on the Saleucami. Jetfie and Co came there and don't find Exerus and others. Grievous attacks them. They try to escape, but Beefer and Ygri are captured and others were wounded. Exerus who felt the danger came with Optimus to the Saleucami and found out the whole truth. Using the absence of Optimus Megatron attacks the Antilla, where Ultra Magnus was left as a commander. The Empireones help him, Ygri, Chaser and Beefer were kept as hostages. They were guarded by Dirge, Spy, Octane and Skyge. The last neutralizes the enemies and frees his finds, telling that he pretended that he was on the Dark Side. His purpose was to destroy Grievous, because he didn't want Exerus to underestimate him. Chaser forgives him and they together fly to the battlefield. Meanwhile Exerus and Optimus came back to the Antilla. Rheenoka said Exerus, that she didn't know, whether she must kill Vader, because she had felt something familiar in him. Exerus understood, that she was guessing who was Vader in fact, but he didn't tell her everything. They want to protect the Antilla, but Grievous said about the hostages. The Rebellicons and the Autobots were ready to give up, when free Rebellicons appear crusching the plans of the enemies and the battle continued. During the battle Rheenoka meets Vader. That lets her enter his thoughts and she finds out the truth. She gets angry and attacks Vader. Unexpectedly she began to fight in Vaapad style, which was unknown for her. Rheenoka cut Vader's lightsaber and mask, when he asked to stop her. Suddenly she understodd, that she couldn't, because she had too much good memoirs about Anakin and it wasn't her destiny. Vader undestood, that he was also unable to kill the sister of his disciple. The Emperor, who was at the Coruscant, felt this weakness and entered Vader's brain to operate him. Vader took Rheenoka's sword by the Force and killed her. Meanwhile Exerus and Grievous fought each other. Grievous demonstrated his four hands. Exerus cut two of them easily. Then Fie Sith came to help Grievous. Together they defeated Exerus. Grievous was ready to kill him, when Skyge used the Force sprint and saved his leader loosing his hand under the lightsaber of Grievous. Having seen, that Vader is in danger, the Decepticons and the Empireons retreat.Jengis saved Vader and fixed his mask. Later on the Char he told Vader and Grievous about Mace Windu (this information was given to him by Skyge). Vader ordered to come back to the galaxy to protect the Empire, and Grievous called Jengis as one of his subcommanders. In the evening Mace Windu came to the Antilla and found out, that the pain he had felt on the Cybertron was because of Rheenoka's death. The Rebellicons and the Autobots bury her. During the funeral Skyge got recognition from Exerus, Nabina answered his feelings, and Exerus sweared Windu to revenge for Rheenoka. Characters Star Wars * Ahsoka Tano (cameo) * Anakin Skywalker (cameo) * Chancellor Palpatine (cameo) * Commander Baint * Darth Vader * Icro Keporgis * Lacon Blakk-Ranee * Mace Windu * Plo Koon (cameo) * Rheenoka Tano Transformers Empireons Rebellicons * First Aid (cameo) * Galvatron * Kup (cameo) * Megatron * Optimus Prime * Rodimus Prime * Springer (cameo) * Trailbraker (cameo) * Ultra Magnus Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Poiski rytsarya("Star Wars. Searchings for a knight") Category:Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction